This invention relates to a constructional assembly in which banking transactions and the like may be conducted in a businesslike and secure manner. More particularly, the invention is directed to a building construction such as a bank wherein banking customers are separated from each other and the tellers while they are conducting banking transactions such that the utmost security is afforded not only to the the banking customers but also to the tellers and bank management personnel as well.
Numerous schemes and devices have been employed to increase bank security including armed guards, television monitors, and the like. However, bank robberies continue and subject both bank employees and customers of the bank present while a robbery is in progress to substantial danger. Accordingly, it would be desirable to both reduce the frequency of attempted bank robberies and also reduce their severity from the point of potential injury to tellers and other customers on those occasions when they are attempted.
A further drawback to normal banking transactions is that a relative lack of privacy is afforded to the banking customer while transacting his or her business. Thus, other customers can often readily observe what is taking place. Also, there are numerable occasions in which there is no need for the teller to become associated with the physical identity of the customer as in deposits and the like, and this face to face meeting can be an irritant or a drawback to banking business for those who do not wish tellers and other bank employees, who might impart such information to others, to know their personal business. It would, accordingly, also be a desirable feature to accommodate a degree of privacy herethereto unachievable in conventional banking transactions.
These and other objectives of the present invention are accomplished by a building having a first area accessible to all customers and a teller's work area, said areas separated from each other by a security wall, a plurality of separate generally fully enclosed customer booths positioned along said security wall, each of said booths having access thereto by a door opening into said first area, said door openable, closable, and lockable from said teller's work area, signal means responsive to the closing and locking of said door to signal a teller as to readiness to transact business, communication means between said teller and said customer, the security wall portion of said booth having a passage therethrough, said passage mutually opening into said booth and said tellers area whereby business between the teller and the customer may be transacted, and means operable from the teller's area to close said opening.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawing.